


Come back to me!

by snowbaby921



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 05:42:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13827714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowbaby921/pseuds/snowbaby921
Summary: Marcus looses the one that he loves, will he be able to get him back.





	Come back to me!

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Slash and nothing much else really. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own anything harry potter related.

Marcus remembered the first time he had laid his eyes on the one that stole his heart. He was walking in the halls of hogwarts not paying attention to where he was going. He suddenly knocked into something much smaller than himself and heard a small omph in front of him. As he looked down he saw bright blue eyes widen as he looked down into them. He was speechless for a few moments as he noticed how small and cute this other boy was. He could tell he would grow into a rather handsome man in the end. That thought alone made his cock twitch, he wanted this boy. He saw the fear behind the other boys eyes as he reached a hand down to help him up. 

“I am so sorry little one for knocking you down. I wasn’t paying attention to where I was going.” He stated and felt the small hand of the boy land inside of his own. 

“It, It’s alright Flint.” The boy stated, making Marcus confused on how this little one knew his name. 

“Well I see you know who I am. May I ask your name?” He smiled trying to hide his teeth. He was still working on getting them all fixed and didn’t want to scare this creature away. 

“Oh. I’m Colin Creevey. I thought everyone knew me.” He blushed and the name sparked something in him. He knew that name, he was the little one obsessed with Potter. He would have to change that. 

“I think I have heard of you. A shame wasting your affections on Potter.” He let go of the boys hand then and remembered the blush that came with it. 

That had been four years ago. Colin was now on his last year at school, the war long over. Marcus was working for the International Quidditch League and he hasn’t seen Colin since last year. He had continued to bump into him on purpose. Gaining his trust and finally his affection when Colin was just starting his sixth year. He knew he was much older than the other but he couldn’t help the way his heart stopped every time he was around him. 

They lasted in a relationship for almost a year and Marcus thought Colin was happy. He would stay at his place on weekends and go back to school on Sunday night. Marcus thought he had told people about them, for he was telling his friends. They all called him crazy, telling him that he was only being used because Colin still wanted Potter. He didn’t believe it. He thought they were happy. Then the fateful night happened and he wanted to kill himself. 

Colin had come over and quickly told him that it was over. He never wanted to see him again and to stop contacting him. Before Marcus could even get a word out his little one had left. He had felt his knees go weak and felt himself sit down on his couch. He hadn’t moved in awhile and was found by Theo and Adrian the next day, still wide eyed sitting there. 

They tried to help him move on but nothing worked. They hid all the papers from him and he started to get mad. He needed to read his sports section to keep sane and to stay up to date with his job, but every time he tried to get a paper anywhere there was never any to be found. He finally got his hands on one and finally understood why his friends were taking them. 

On the front page of the paper was the happy couple of Harry Potter and Colin Creevey. It stated how they had been together for a little over a year now and with Colin going to be graduating at the end of this school year, they were to be married. He threw the paper away from him and screamed. His heart being ripped out and placed on fire once again. He couldn’t let this happen. He knew Colin was happy with him when they were together. He needed to find out what had happened. 

The next day he found himself walking around Hogwarts. He had gotten permission from the school to walk freely around and visit with old teachers and students that he knew were still there. His only thought however was to find Colin and hopefully saint Potter was no where in sight. He made his way around the school, looking into every class and empty room. Finally he ended up at the library, remembering his nights spent there with Colin as they were getting to be friends. He looked into the room and a smile came across his face when he saw his little one sitting at a table by himself. He pushed the doors open and stopped walking right when he came next to the boy. He saw when Colin stopped what he was doing and looked up at him, surprise then anger flashed into his eyes making Marcus second guess him coming here. 

“What are you doing here Flint?” Colin snapped at him as he closed his book.   
“I needed to come see you after I finally was able to see a paper.” Marcus said as he kept his eyes on his little one. 

“Well I told you to never come see me again. Now since you read the paper you should know I am engaged.” Colin said making a point in putting his hand on the table where the ring could be seen. It was ugly, in Marcus opinion. The diamond in it was so big it looked awful on Colin’s finger and the gold band was all wrong for his skin tone. Marcus could picture the ring that he would have given Colin if he had the chance. 

“I know what you said that day. You ripped my heart out and handed it to me, it is a day I will never forget little one.” He saw Colin flinch at the name as he looked down to his desk. “I still have no idea why you did that to me, to us and I just wanted a truthful answer.” He sat down next to Colin and didn’t care if his little one liked it or not. 

“I know you knew who I wanted when you pursued me back than Marcus. My heart was never really into this, us.” He said as he waved his hand between them, Marcus took the opportunity to grab the hand and hold it in his. He saw the flush come across Colin’s cheeks at the contact and knew all was not lost. 

“I don’t believe you. Your heart may have been with him at the start, but not when you ended it. You loved me I know you did. I don’t know what Potter did to pull you away from me but I want you back little one.” The blush darkened as Colin pulled his hand free and finally looked into his eyes. 

“You can’t have me Marcus. I’m going be married to Harry in two weeks. Just leave before you get hurt even more.” Colin stated making Marcus curious. 

“Is he forcing you to Marry him Colin. Did you finally tell everyone we were together and they didn’t like it. Is that what this is. I bet Potter isn’t even gay.” Marcus ground out. 

“He is gay and he loves me.” Colin answered but it sounded as if he wasn’t so sure. 

“Does he kiss you like I did? Does he make love you to you like I did? Does he whisper he loves you and treats you good like I did?” Marcus asked and he saw Colin hang his head. He gently lifted his little one’s chin with a finger and looked at him right in the eyes. 

“I love you little one. I always have since the first time we met and I still do at this very second. No matter how much everyone told me I was stupid for being with you, I didn’t listen because you are my heart. No matter how much they have tried to get me to move on, I can’t because I love you. I don’t know what Potter and his gang did to get you to leave me or to stay with him and want to marry an idiot that would get you the most horrendous ring on the planet, but I want you to think long and hard before you marry him in two weeks. Please don’t do it. Please come back to me.” Marcus leaned over as soon as he was done and gently pressed his lips to Colin’s. He was surprised when he felt the other responding to the kiss and even lean towards him as he pulled away. 

“I will leave now and the next step is yours. If I don’t see you before the two weeks is up I will know you choose him. Just always remember, I love you.” With that Marcus stood and left Colin and his heart behind. 

 

Two weeks later Marcus found himself sitting on his couch waiting. He couldn’t believe he was still waiting even now. He knew that Colin would be walking down the isle towards Harry any minute now and he could feel the last part of his heart finally shattering. The hope he held on to was slowly slipping away and getting out of his reach. Theo and Adrian had been over every day since he told them he went and spoke to Colin. They both tried to get him to forget the younger male but it didn’t work. He heard a knock on his door and raced over, thinking it was his little one finally coming to him. His face dropped when he opened the door and saw Theo standing there with a worried look on his face. 

“I’m so sorry Marcus. The ceremony is starting now and I just came here to make sure you are alright.” Theo said as he made his way past Marcus and into his living room.

“You were there?” Marcus asked feeling betrayed by his closest friend. 

“You know that I am seeing Seamus and he was invited and wanted me there. I only stayed until Colin was about to come out. I knew I needed to be here for you.” Theo said and placed a hand onto his shoulder. 

“I keep forgetting you are with him now. I just thought. When I went to the school and talked to him he responded to me Theo. I just thought he remembered how we were and he would want me back. I didn’t expect him to really marry Potter in the end.” Marcus sighed and sat down. 

“Shay said that Colin has been acting different the last couple of weeks. He even thought he was having second thoughts and was going to leave Potter too. Then he said last night something changed and he was acting normal again and was all happy and excited for today. So I don’t know if him and Potter talked about everything or what but he is going to be married to him in a couple of minutes. The ceremony should almost be over.” Theo explained making Marcus confused. 

“I should have gone to the ceremony and stopped it. I should have done something more.” Marcus complained. 

“I don’t think it would have done anything other than break you more Marcus. You did what you could and now you need to move on. You need to heal.” Theo said just as the front door was flung open and Marcus looked up to see a very upset Colin standing there staring at him. 

“What the hell are you doing here Colin?” Theo asked as he shot up from the couch and over to the younger male. 

“I. I couldn’t do it. I couldn’t marry a guy that didn’t love me. I couldn’t be with someone who only wanted to keep me away from someone who did because he was upset he lost my attention. He never loved me. He just didn’t want me to love anyone else. I’m so sorry it took this long Marcus. You were right about everything you said to me two weeks ago. He never wanted to touch me, or let me touch him. I was just an idiot and lost the one person I really do love.” Colin was crying now standing in the door way looking right at Marcus. 

“How am I to know that you won’t leave me again Colin. You broke me and I don’t think I can survive that another time.” Marcus stated.

“Marcus don’t be an idiot. Don’t go back to him. He will do this again.” Theo pleaded with his friend. 

“Theo leave. Colin and I need to talk this out.” Marcus said and watched as Theo hung his head and left without arguing. Marcus walked over and pulled Colin to him, crashing their lips together in a heated kiss. He wanted to make sure it was still there, the passion he remembered and it was. Colin wrapped himself around Marcus and allowed him to pick him up in his arms. The kiss lasted for what seemed like forever before Marcus gently placed Colin back onto the ground. 

“Dont ever leave me again Little one. I will not be able to come back from it again.” Marcus stated and Colin smiled up at him. 

“I love you and have missed you so much Marcus.” Colin stated and watched as Marcus left him standing there alone and was thinking the worst. Marcus went into his room to grab the item he bought after he talked to Colin at the school. Hoping that he would be able to ask this question for himself like he wanted to before. When he returned to the living room he got down on one knee and pulled out the item. 

“Colin I love you and you are my heart. Will you Marry me.” He smiled up at the younger male as he started to cry. 

“The ring is perfect Marcus, you know me so well. Yes I will Marry you, right now if you want.” Colin laughed as Marcus slid the silver band with a small diamond on his finger. It looked perfect on Colin just like he imagined it would. 

“We will wait. I want everyone to know first. You deserve everything Colin and I want to give it to you. We have some time to make up however and we are starting right now.” Marcus laughed as Colin screeched when he picked him up and carried him into the bedroom.


End file.
